1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to processing of information within computer systems, and more particularly to restoring data to target computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of restoring or transferring data to a computer system is often problematic. One frequent problem relates to device drivers. For example, problems may arise if the “target” computer system (that is, the computer system on which data is to be loaded as part of the restore/transfer) has different hardware, etc. from the “source” computer system, as different device drivers may be needed on the target computer system than those used on the source computer system. Performing so-called “dissimilar system restore” (DSR) to the target computer system may be particularly problematic depending on the operating system used to restore the target computer system lacks certain functionality. For example, if the operating system used to restore the target computer system (e.g., an operating system such as MICROSOFT's™ Windows PE™ operating system) does not include functionality to easily determine new hardware on the target computer system, restore operations such as DSR may be complicated. Similar complications may result if the “restoring” or “utility” operating system does not include device drivers for certain devices on the target computer system that are needed during the restore process.
In these and other contexts, performing restore operations such as DSR may therefore require substantial human intervention to complete. The need for such intervention makes such tasks error-prone, tedious, and time consuming. An improved approach for handling new hardware on a target computer system is therefore desired.